Forever Hurt
by Boo112
Summary: Cain has walked out-on Moira...But can Chas help to bring the broken-couple back together!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I realise that a lot of my Emmerdale Fics delve into Cain's past a little-bit…But it just intrigues me! So with Cain having walked out on Moira (sob) because he couldn't bare to watch her get hurt by addiction…I thought I'd write a little one-shot!**_

Cain was sat-at the bar in the Woolpack, waiting for Chas to bring-him his 5th Pint of the afternoon…He had slept on the sofa at Lisa's last-night, having walked-out on Moira. He was devastated-to have left her in the state she was-in, but he just couldn't handle-it…He loved that woman too much to have to suffer watching her get her heart-broken by her drug-addicted Daughter.

Chas wandered-over-to him with his pint from the other-side-of the bar and placed-it down infront of him.

"Last one alright?!" Chas told-him.

"I think I'll decide that if it's all the same Sis." Cain told-her, he wasn't angry, but upset. Which in some ways was worse than him being angry…Everyone knew by now how to handle Cain when he was angry, but to see him this down and upset, shocked everyone, let-alone his Sister.

"Awh come-on Cain, ya need-to pull-yourself together somehow…This isn't like-you." Chas told-him, being sympathetic but at the same-time trying to snap-him out-of this…Whatever 'this' was.

"I can't…I love-her Chas…I love-her so much…But I'd rather be apart from her and not know how much she is suffering than to be with her and watch Holly break her heart…" Cain said, sadly.

"Cain, you live-in the same village-as her…She's the woman who has changed your life for the better…So whether you're with her or not…You're gonna know what's going-on with her…'Cos you won't be able to help yourself." Chas told-him, gently.

"Then I'll go and stay with Debbie for a bit. Get away from this stupid place." Cain said.

"No…Debbie's got enough-on her plate, she doesn't need-to be sorting-out your problems n all…Listen…Why is it so hard for you to stay with her…To support her through all of this rubbish with Holly?!" Chas asked-her Brother, intrigued.

"You know why Chas…" Cain replied, looking-her in the eye. "You know what Shadrach used-to do…"

"Yeah…And?! That was years ago." Chas asked.

"I don't care how long ago it was Chas…His addiction ruined-my life…I'm the way I am because of that waste-of space…My Dad had-to virtually put-me on me death-bed because of the way I was acting…John Barton is dead because of me and my foolish actions…And ya know what?! I used-to blame-myself…But maybe recently I've began-to realise that all of that happened because of him…Because of the way he treated-me as a kid…It's all his fault Chas! Shadrach broke-me, just like Holly is gonna break Moira, and I'm not gonna stand-around and watch that happen…I can't Chas! And Moira won't let me deal with Holly my way because she loves her too much, so that left me with no choice but to get-out-of there…" Cain said, finished his little-speech with tears in his eyes, tears which he refused-to let fall.

Chas paused for a minute, not knowing what to say after all of that. It was rare that Cain ever showed-his heart like that. Things must have been bad for him.

"Cain, why don't ya come-out the back ey?! We can chat some more then…And with more privacy." Chas softly suggested-to him.

"Nah, I need-to go…Lisa will be wondering where I am…" Cain said, downing his pint.

"Cain…I understand-ya know…But you and Moira are meant-to be together…So if I can help in anyway…Then just let-me know okay?!" Chas told-him, sweetly.

"Nooo you've got enough-on your plate…" Cain said as he began-to walk towards the pub-door. "But…There is one-thing you could-do?!" He said, as he stopped-in his tracks.

"Yeah?! Anything Cain, and I mean that." Chas replied.

"If ya see Moira…Could you try and explain some-of that to her?! I've tried-but I just can't seem-to get through-to her…But…You're mates with her…And she likes-you and respects-ya…She might listen-to you more than-she listens-to-me…" Cain finished-with, before walking-out-of the pub.

That evening, Moira came-into the Woolpack.

"Hey You." Chas greeted-her friend-as she approached-the bar.

"Heyyy…" Moira said, exhausted.

"How's everything going with Holly?!" Chas asked-her, sympathetically.

"I dunno…Okay…I think…Can I have a glass of wine please?! And make-it a large-one…" Moira requested.

"Sure…Listen, why don't ya come-out the back hey?! You look-like you could-do with a girly-chat…" Chas said, as Moira made-her way-into the back-room with Chas.

Sitting-at the table, Moira shot Chas half-a-smile-as she brought-over 2 Large Glasses-of wine for both-of them.

"Cain was in here earlier…" Chas began.

"Owh…Did he say anything-to you?!" Moira asked-her, knowing that they were dead-close-as brother and sister.

"Yeah he did…He was pretty-down actually…It's not like him…I think he's more upset about leaving-you than he's letting-on…" Chas told Moria truthfully.

"I didn't want-him to leave Chas…But he says he can't stay and watch Holly hurt-me again…" Moira said.

"He loves-you so-much Moira, anyone can see-that…And seeing you get hurt, well, it hurts-him too…" Chas said, understanding her brother.

"Yeah I know…But him leaving-me isn't helping-me…Infact, he's just hurting-me even-more…I've got to start-again with Holly-now and I could really-use his support…But his way-of supporting-me is either to take-over or to leave…Neither of which I want-to happen." Moria confided-in her close-friend.

"Yeah but ya know what he's like when it comes-to addiction…He's sensitive-to it." Chas said.

"Yeah but he was only a child when it happened-to him…" Moira said.

"That doesn't make-it any easier for him Moira…He reckons he's the way he is because of Shadrach…The way he was brought-up…It's really hurt-him deep-down…And he can't bare to see you go through the same as he did…" Chas told her friendly softly.

"But I'm not going-to…Holly's on the road-to recovery-now…" Moira said.

"Well that's great…But Cain's not convinced it's gonna stay that way…" Chas replied.

"Yeah and have ya ever thought-that Cain might-be wrong?!" Moira asked.

"Yeah I know…But he watched Shadrach drink himself silly time and time again…And he had to suffer Shadrach beating him-up as a kid…He turned-him black and blue Moira! But Shadrach drunk regardless of how much he was hurting Cain…Because he didn't care…Because he loved the drink more than his own family…So as far as Cain's concerned…There's no going-back for an addict…And it's gonna take a lot to get-him to think otherwise…" Chas told Moira truthfully, she understood her brother so-well.

"So how do I get him to come-home?!" Moira asked, desperately.

"Show him that you understand…" Chas said.

"But how can I do that without neglecting-my Daughter?!" Moira questioned, getting tearful-now.

"Well Cain's said himself that he'd never make you choose…So if he truly-believes that you understand his concerns, and if you allow-him to be there for you after you've told-him that Holly is staying…Then he won't be able to help-himself…Because at the end-of the day he loves-you Moira…And he loves-you like he's never loved anyone-else in his life before." Chas said.

"I need-to go and find my Husband…" Moira said, before leaving the room…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so you talked-me into writing another chapter! Plus Cain & Moira's awfully cute re-union scenes and Laurel and Adam's individual chats with Cain gave me an idea.**_

 _ ****_ _ **So this chapter is set just after Cain returns and they get back together.**_

Cain and Moira were now both led-on the bed together. They were both exhausted after recent events so had decided-to have a lie-down together.

"So Adam had words with you then?!" Moira asked, lying-on her side as she gently stroked her hands through Cain's soft-hair.

"Well he tried…" Cain said. "I wasn't really in the mood for a chat though…"

"Yeah he said you were quiet…Said you didn't say a word." Moira said, she had been upset too, but to hear how down Cain had been made her worry about him. She hated-it whenever he was upset.

"'Because there was nothing-to say…What could I say?! Everything he said was right…" Cain trailed-off.

"Yeah, and he also said that you were drowning your sorrows with Charity…" Moira said, giving-him a playful nudge.

"I was looking for Chas…I forgot that Charity lives at the pub now too…" Cain sighed. "If it helps she was a total nightmare."

Moira giggled. "It's okay…At least you found-Chas-in the end…So did you only come home because of what Adam said?!" She asked-her Husband.

"No…I would have come-home eventually anyway, but it were something Laurel said that snapped-me out-of it…" Cain told-her truthfully.

"Laurel?!" Moira asked, surprised. Cain didn't even like Laurel, so the thought-of him listening-to her shocked-her a little-bit.

"Yeah, I know, it caught-me-off guard too…She told-me that not every addict is like Shadrach…" Cain said, looking-down a little-bit sadly.

"And she was right…Holly wants to get better Cain, she's not like Shadrach." Moira re-assured-him.

"Moira…Shadrach hurt-me in ways which I'll never forget…I was a little 8 Year Old boy…And I almost didn't make my 9th birthday…Laurel may have convinced-me to come home and stand-by you…But it's gonna take a lot more than Laurel to change what I think about addiction…" Cain confided-in his Wife as he sat-up.

Moira sat-up with him, rubbing his back sympathetically. "I know it must have been horrible for you. And really scary. And you didn't deserve to be treated like you did…It breaks my heart to think that Shadrach hurt you like that when you were just a kid…But surely that just gives you even more of a reason to help-me keep Holly clean?! Because if Holly stays clean, then that's one less family that has to be hurt by addiction…One less family that has to suffer what you did…" Moira told-him, as a couple-of tears fell from Cain's eyes…A very rare-occurrence for the 'hard-man.'

"There are days when it still feels like yesterday…What he did…It never goes-away Moira…When you're on the receiving-end…You never forget what they did, how they made you feel…So you have to let-me have a bit of a say in how we handle Holly…And of-course, if at the end-of the day you say no to me…I will stand-by you…And like I said last-night, I will never make you choose between Me & Her…Never…" Cain trailed-off, rather-emotionally.

"I know you wouldn't…And I'd never want-to choose between-you either…" Moira said.

"But I can't bare to see Holly hurt you like Shadrach hurt-me Moira…I can't bare to stand-around and watch as she destroys your life…All your memories and your dreams…Even our marriage…And if I think that's gonna happen, then regardless of what you think, I'm gonna act…Not because I'm being selfish or heartless…But because I love-you Moira…Can you understand that?!" Cain asked-her, deadly-seriously.

"I understand…You've always made-me feel safe Cain, I never feel scared when I'm with you…So I'll try and listen-to you when things kick-off with Holly again…But you have to remember that I'm her Mother. And I love-her just as much as I love-you…And I'd like to think that I know what's best for her…So you have to listen-to me too…" Moira told-him as they lay back-down on the bed, cuddling-up together.

"I will…Of-Course I will…" Cain said, placing a soft-kiss onto Moira's lips before resting his head against the pillow as they both closed their eyes.

That evening, Cain and Moira were in the pub together, as Adam wanted-to spend some time alone with Holly so they had gone-out to give the siblings both some space.

"Ah so you two made-it up then?!" Chas said, with a smile-on her face. She knew how good Moira was for Cain and she adored seeing her brother so happy whenever he was with her.

"Of Course we did." Cain said, looking-at Moria and pecking-her on-the lips.

"Awh well I'm glad…Honestly Moira you should have seen his little face this morning…Dead sad he was, bless him." Chas teased, but only because she was glad-to see them back-together again.

"Shut-Up." Cain chuckled.

"Owh so you went back-to her in the end then?! Shame…" Charity said as she came through from the back.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Cain said.

"Alright!…I think I preferred-it when you wouldn't say a word-to me this morning…" Charity replied, rather defensively.

"Just go away will ya Charity?! What happened is none-of your business." Moira said, stepping-in.

"Well I'm sorry, but your Junkie Daughter and my Handsome Son are practically related so I think it is my business somehow Moira." Charity argued.

"Just…Ignore her." Cain told his Wife quietly. "She's just trying-to wind you up."

"He's right Love." Chas said, placing their drinks on the bar.

"Yeah I know, I won't rise-to her." Moira said as herself and Cain took their drinks and headed-over-to a table together.

As they sat-down together, Moira took a sip-of her drink and sighed.

"Are you okay?!" Cain asked-her, gently.

"Yeah, I'm alright…Just feeling a bit fragile, that's all." Moira said.

"Yeah well I think we all are…You're probably still a bit in shock after everything that's happened…" Cain calmly-re-assured-her.

"Ya know I missed-ya last-night." Moira told Cain rather-sweetly.

"And I missed-you…I mean…Lisa's alright…But she's not you is she?!" Cain said, making Moira smile, she loved-it when he was all cute like this.

"And Adam isn't you. Promise you'll never do that to me ever again?!" Moira asked-of him.

"I'll try my best." Cain said, leaning-in for a kiss before Moira rested her head against his shoulder.

"And listen, next-time things are getting a bit close-to home because-of your past…Ya need-to tell-me…I mean, I've become pretty good-at reading between the lines with you, but I do miss things occasionally, I'm not a mind-reader." Moira said.

"Again, I'll try, but it's hard ya know?!" Cain said.

"I know it is…" Moria said, lifting her head and looking-at Cain. "But I love-you and I trust-you, and I hope that you feel the same about-me…"

"I do…" Cain nodded. "I really-do."

"Good…So you'll know that whenever you talk-to me, I'll be listening. And that's a promise." Moira told-him, seriously, before resting-her head against his shoulder-again.

 _ **Please-Review.**_

 _ **I have an idea for a 3rd Chapter…But I wanna know what you'd like to read first…Leave-me your ideas in the reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks For Your Reviews Guys! - I've taken your ideas on board, so watch this space. ;)**_

A week or so later and things were going okay for Cain and Moira. They were still worried about Holly, and Cain still struggled-to fully-trust her, whereas Moira was probably trusting-her too much. But no-one had walked out, so as far as they were concerned, things were good.

"Another clear drugs test." Holly said-to her Mum, proud-of herself as she walked-into the kitchen, followed-by Cain, who had the drugs-test-in his hands.

"Great. Well Done Sweetheart. I'm so proud-of you." Moira said, hugging her Daughter.

"I'm not gonna let you down again Mum, not ever." Holly replied, before looking-at Cain. "Or you."

"Yeah well, a couple more weeks and your counselling will start. You can stop doing the tests then." Cain told-her, seriously.

"And I'm looking forward-to-it. I'll prove myself to-ya Cain. I promise." Holly said. "Anyway, I said I'd help Vic load the van…Cya Later." Holly said, before leaving the house.

"Cya Later Sweetheart." Moira said.

Cain sighed. "It's gonna take a lot more than counselling and a few clear drug tests for her to prove-herself-to me…"

"Owh come-on, she's trying her best Cain." Moira told-him.

"I know…But she almost split-us up Moira, so she doesn't get to just earn my trust back, just like that." Cain said.

"Okay…I understand ya know?!" Moira said, walking-over-to him and placing her hands onto his shoulders before leaning-up and pecking him on the lips. "Anyway, shouldn't you be at work?!" She asked-him.

"Shouldn't you?!" Cain teased.

"I already am." She cheekily replied, as she tried-to walk-away, but Cain grabbed her by the hips.

"Owh really?! 'Cos, the last-time I checked-you were stood-in our kitchen." Cain said with a light-chuckle.

"Yeah and I would-be leaving 'our kitchen' but this idiot stopped-me." Moira said with a cheeky-smile.

"Idiot?! That's not very nice." Cain said.

"Shut-Up." Moira said, silencing him with a passionate-kiss…

Elsewhere, outside, opposite the Woolpack, Holly and Victoria were loading the van together.

"So, how's it going then?! Staying clean and stuff?!…" Victoria asked-her, innocently.

"Yeah okay I guess…My Mum and Cain have been brilliant…" Holly admitted.

"But…Didn't Cain try and pay you to leave?!" Victoria asked, curiously.

"Well yeah he did, but…That's only 'cos he was trying-to protect my Mum…" Holly said.

"From what?! Her own Daughter?!" Victoria asked, shocked that he would resort to such measures…That was harsh…Even For Cain Dingle.

"Well, Yeah…But if I'd have left…I'd have been back on the drugs by now…So I had to stay…'Cos the only chance I've got of getting better is if I'm surrounded-by the people that love-me the most…" Holly said, truthfully.

"And what about the people that you love the most eh?! Adam told-me you tried-it on with Cain…" Victoria said.

"I wasn't thinking straight…He was being nice to me and sticking-up for me and I just got my wires-crossed…It happens a lot when all you can think about is drugs…" Holly told her Sister-In-Law.

"So there's no feeling left for Cain then?! Because…If there are…Then you need-to do something about-it…Or it's gonna destroy-you again…" Victoria warned-her, as a friend more than anything-else.

"Cain loves my Mum…He's made that quite clear…And my Mum loves him and he makes her happy…And I don't wanna destroy my Mum's happiness…So however I might feel about Cain, they don't matter anymore…Because keeping my Mum happy matters more to me…I've already broken her heart once…And I'm determined-to never do that again…Not ever Vic…" Holly said, becoming quite emotional-as she spoke.

"Good. 'Cos you're doing really well ya know?! And listen, if you ever need someone-else-to talk to?!…Ya Know?! Someone who isn't ya Mum, Adam or Cain…Then I'm always here ya know?!" Victoria told Holly, supportively.

"Thanks Victoria…That means a lot…Really, it does." Holly said.

Cain and Moira were now led-in bed, cuddled-up together.

"You are such a bad influence-on me Cain Dingle." Moira giggled, poking him-in the chest.

"Yeah well, a morning off work never harmed anyone did-it?!" Cain replied.

"Well no, but…The cows will be getting hungry." Moira Joked.

"Are you saying that a bunch-of hungry cows should come before me?!" Cain asked, mocking-offence.

"Well yeah, unless they're called Charity." Moira said.

"Ooo I won't tell Charity you just said-that." Cain Laughed.

"Owh Please-Do…It's about time she realised what she really-is…" Moira said.

"Owh believe-me, she already knows…She just enjoys being that way." Cain replied.

"Yeah well, as long as she doesn't drag you into her evil little scams then she can do what she likes…" Moira trailed-off.

"Hey…What have I told-ya?! Charity will _**never**_ come between-us… _ **Never…**_ Dya hear-me?!" Cain said, defending-himself.

"Yeah and I believe-you Cain, but there's no denying that you 2 have got history… _ **AND,**_ she still loves-you." Moira said, worrying.

"Yeah well she can love-me all she likes…I won't give-into her…I love _**you**_ Moira, and only you. Okay?!" Cain replied, before kissing Moira on the lips.

A few hours later, and Holly was now headed-home having finished-her work with Victoria for the day.

"Owh well if it isn't the messed-up junkie?!" Charity teased-as she left the pub and began-to walk-over-to Holly.

"Owh Just Get Lost will ya Charity?!" Holly replied, but she kept walking, not particularly wanting-to face Charity just at the moment.

"Hey wait-up, I was only saying Hello…" Charity said, walking quickly-to try and catch-up with Holly.

"Owh Really?!" Holly asked-as she kept-on walking, but Charity persisted-in keeping-up with her.

"Yeah…And to ask-ya if you'd taken any over-doses recently?!" Charity taunted-the younger-woman.

"Do you want a slap?! 'Cos that's the way you're heading!" Holly told-her angrily, stopping-in her tracks as she turned-to face Charity.

"Well let's face-it, your Mum only took ya back out-of pity…And as for Cain, well, he's only doing this for Moira…Not for you…Not because he's a nice-guy…" Charity continued, trying-to wind Holly-up.

"Seriously Charity, I'm warning-you…Just back-off alright?!" Holly told-her firmly.

"Owh and I know that ya tried-to kiss Cain aswell…" Charity said.

"How dya you know that?!" Holly asked, amazed-at how fast the gossip had spread around the village.

"Owh so it's true then?! You really must-be desperate if ya tried-to kiss him…" Charity said.

"Says You!" Holly replied.

"Well Yeah but at-least I'd never try-to kiss me own Step-Dad!" Charity said, but Holly just stared-at her, frustratedly. "Why'd ya do it hey?! Did ya think he'd be able-to get you your latest fix?! 'Cos let me tell-ya something…Cain isn't bothered about breaking the law…But drugs?! Nah, drugs are the one place that Cain will never go…Why?! Because he knows that it's only stupid, pathetic little-junkie's like you who go after drugs…" Charity told-her, harshly.

"I thought I told-ya to get-lost?!" Holly said, close-to tears now.

"Why?! So you can go and cry into some Class A's?! Well go-ahead…" Charity said, before walking-off.

Holly broke-down into floods-of tears the minute that Charity was out-of sight. As if she didn't feel worthless enough already…Pulling her phone-out, she rang someone…

"Nathan…Is that you?! Yeah, I need a favour…" Holly trailed-off as the tears rolled down her cheek…

 _ **Please-Review!**_

 _ **\- Will Holly go ahead with the deal?!**_

 _ **\- And will she bring Nathan to the village?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, Holly met Nathan behind the Cricket Pavilion.

"Well well well, I must say Hols, I didn't think you'd ever be back in touch again." Nathan said, with a smirk-on his face.

"Neither did I, but I need something, I can't cope on my own strength." Holly replied.

"Fine, but as you know it comes at a cost." Nathan said.

"Nathan, I don't have any money." Holly said.

"Then you'll have to find-some from somewhere then won't you?!" Nathan told-her firmly, behind gritted-teeth.

"But what if I can't?!" Holly panicked.

"Then no drugs…OR…I'll find some money for you…Where are you living?!" Nathan asked.

"With my Mum and Step Dad…Leave them out-of it…Look, my Step-Dad…He's as hard as nails, he'd knock you out if he knew who you were…He's saved-me before and I know that he'd save me again if it came down to it." Holly said, trying-to scare Nathan-off the idea.

"Dya really think you're gonna be able to scare me off?! 'Cos let me tell-ya right-now…You're not…" Nathan said. "Now show-me where they live, before something even worse happens." He threatened-her.

Over-at the farm, Moira was snuggled-upto Cain on the sofa as they watched some TV together.

"Holly's late home?!" Moira said, a little-bit worried.

"Why don't ya ring Victoria then?! Find out for yourself." Cain replied.

"Yeah that's not a bad idea actually. I'll give-her a couple-of minutes first tho. I don't want-her to think I don't trust-her…" Moira trailed-off.

"Moira, you've got every right not-to trust-her after everything she's done." Cain told-her, softly.

"I know, but I feel like I should just give her a couple-of minutes, that's all." Moira said.

"Alright then…" Cain replied.

A couple-of minutes later and there was still no sign of Holly.

"Owh Cain, should I ring her or not?!" Moira asked-him worriedly.

"You're her Mum, Moira. You do whatever you think is best." Cain assured-her.

"Okay, maybe I will just give-her a quick-call…" Moira trailed-off as she stood-up, pulling her phone out-of her pocket and phoning Holly.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go and have a shower." Cain said, standing and kissing the side-of his Wife's head before heading-on upstairs.

Holly was now just walking-onto Butler's Farm with Nathan as Moira rang-her.

"It's my Mum, what shall I say?!" Holly asked, panicking-now.

"Just act normal, tell-her you're just on your way home now." Nathan told-her.

"Ugh fine…But listen, if you dare hurt any-of my family during this, then you'll have my Step-Dad to answer-to alright?!" Holly warned-him.

"Pft, like I'm afraid of some middle-aged bloke." Nathan replied-as Holly answered the phone-to her Mum.

"Hi Mum." Holly said.

"Hiya Sweetheart, you're home late, where about's are you?!" Moira asked, not wanting-to sound like she was suspicious-of her Daughter, even though she had every-right-to be.

"I'm just about to walk through the door now. I'll be 2 Minutes, literally." Holly said.

"Okay. Great! Cya soon." Moira said, relieved, although she had no-idea what was to come.

It wasn't long before Holly walked through the door with Nathan in tow.

"Hiya Mum." Holly said, looking slightly scared-of what might happen next.

"Hiya Love…Owh, who's your Mate?!" Moira asked-her.

"Your worst nightmare Love." Nathan said, grabbing Moira and putting his hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream for help.

"Nathan! You said you wouldn't hurt anybody!" Holly said, panicking-now.

"I said no such thing!" Nathan replied, before turning his attention back-to Moira. "Now you listen-to me, your Daughter here needs pay-me some money…The financial kind…And unless you can find-her some…Then she's in big-trouble…" Nathan said.

Moira managed-to yank Nathan's hand away from her mouth so that she could speak-to Holly. "Wait…You're using again?!" Moira asked, devastated.

"Please Mum, just find-him the money…200…300…Whatever you've got…Please?!" Holly practically begged-her Mother.

"No! The last-time I payed a dealer-off for you everything just got a whole lot-worse!" Moira cried, before turning-to face Nathan. "So do your worst…'Cos you're an utter-scumbag and I don't care what you do to me…As long as it means Holly doesn't have to have anything-to do with you anymore!" Moira told-him, absolutely terrified-of what was about-to happen.

"Wrong Answer Woman." Nathan replied, moving both Moira and Holly this time and forcing them both against the kitchen side before tying them to the cupboard handles so they couldn't move anywhere.

"Cain's gonna be back-in a minute! He'll give you what for!" Holly told-Nathan, fiercely.

"And like I said…" Nathan trailed-off, smashing one-of the wooden-chairs against the floor so one-of it's legs broke-off before taking the wooden-leg into his hands. "Like I'm scared of a middle-aged bloke." Nathan said, rather-menacingly.

"What's all the racket going-on down-here?!" Cain asked-as he appeared-into the living-room in a fresh pair-of clothes after his shower, before spotting Nathan stood-there and Moira and Holly tied-up against the kitchen-cupboards.

"Who the heck are you and what the flamin' hell have you done to my Wife and Step-Daughter?!" Cain asked, his anger quickly-rising-by the second.

"Holly needs-to pay-me some money…For ya know…Her latest 'fix,' if ya get what I mean…And you're gonna find-it for me, aren't you?!" Nathan told Cain, threatening-him as he held the chair-leg up in the air.

"Alright Pal, take-it easy." Cain told-him.

"Or else what?!" Nathan asked.

"Or else he'll knock-you unconscious!" Holly said. "Go on Cain, show him what you can do!" She said, encouraging-him.

Nathan moved-over-to Holly and Moira. "You even try anything, and your Wife here isn't gonna make-it to tomorrow." He threatened-as Moria cried-in fear.

"NO!" Holly shouted.

"You do so much as lay a finger on either of them and you won't make-it into the next 5 Minutes sunshine let-alone next-week." Cain told-Nathan firmly as he walked-towards him.

Suddenly, Nathan acted-out and whacked Cain in the stomach with the chair-leg, as he keeled-over-to the ground.

"Cain!" Moira cried-out; very rarely did she fear for Cain's safety, he could look after himself, but this Nathan guy seemed-to be a bit unpredictable, and that scared-her a lot.

"If you ever threaten-me again then I'll give ya more than just a whack in the stomach with this…Do you understand?!" Nathan told a winded-Cain. "Right, now I'm gonna find some cash…And if I don't find any cash, then I'm gonna find stuff which is worth some money if I were to sell-it on…And if any-of you try-to stop-me, then you're gonners. Understood?!" Nathan said, before walking through the house, on a rampage. He was tearing the place upside-down but that was the least-of Moira's concerns right-now.

"Cain are you okay?!" Moira asked, worriedly.

"I'll survive." Cain said. "Now I'm gonna cut you two free and you're gonna make a run for it. Go to the pub…Get Chas and tell-her what's going-on. In the meantime, I'll deal with this psycho." He instructed them both as he grabbed the scissors and cut them both free from their ties.

"No Cain, he's a psycho, you'll end-up in hospital." Holly said.

"Holly! This is YOUR mess! Now dya want-it sorted-out or not?!" Cain told-her firmly.

"Yeah I do but not like this!" Holly said.

"Holly's right Cain, we can't leave you here on your own with him." Moira said, worried that her beloved Husband was gonna get hurt if she allowed-him to do this.

"Moira, you've gotta trust-me here. Please, before he comes-back." Cain practically begged his Wife.

"But he's not gonna find any cash and he's certainly not gonna find anything that's worth any money…So then he'll be even more mad." Moira panicked.

"Moira, I promise-you…I will sort-this. Now just trust-me…Please! Just Go!" Cain pleaded-with them both.

"Fine…Okay Then…But please be careful." Moira said, walking-over-to him. "I love-you." She cried, kissing-him on the lips before leaving the house with Holly.

As they left, Cain thought for a second, before grabbing the chair then heading towards the living-room where he came face to face with Nathan.

"Right, I've let the girls go. Now we can fight like proper men. Whoever wins gets the money…Fair Deal?!" Cain said.

"Fine with me…But no-one wins a fight against me Pal." Nathan replied, as the brawl ensued.

Meanwhile, Moira and Holly were now out-the-back-of the pub with Chas. They were all sat-on the sofa's together.

"What?! And you've just left him there with him?!" Chas asked.

"We didn't have any other choice Chas. What do we do?!" Moira cried.

"There's not much ya can do I'm afraid Love…Apart from wait…Listen, let me get ya both a cuppa alright?!" Chas said as she headed-over-towards the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Mum…I never meant for any-of this to happen." Holy cried-as she tried-to apologise-to her Mum.

"Yeah well you've used that excuse one to many times now Holly…You just better hope that Cain's alright." Moira said, worrying about her Husband as she walked-over to the kitchen to see Chas.

"Dya think Cain's gonna be alright?!" Moira asked, tearfully.

"Look…What we went through with Shadrach as kids was absolutely awful, and there's no denying that…But the one good thing that came-out-of it was that Cain knows how to defend-himself. My brother's no push-over Moira, you know that better than anyone…He'll look after himself as best-he can, I know that much…" Chas tried-to re-assure her Sister-In-Law.

Around half-an-hour, Cain stumbled-into the back-room-of the pub, covered-in blood, and struggling for breath.

"Oh My Gosh! Cain, are you okay?!" Moira asked, rushing-over-to him and helping-him over-to the sofa, where he leant-against the arm, holding his stomach, but trying-to hide the pain he was in.

"Nathan's Gone…For Good. That's all you need-to know." Cain puffed-out, out-of breath.

"Right, that's it, I'm ringing an ambulance." Chas said, getting-her phone-out-of her pocket.

"No, seriously I'm fine. Besides, if I go to hospital there'll only ring the police and then both me and Holly will be in trouble." Cain explained.

"Wait…Nathan is still alive right?!" Holly asked, because if she was honest, she really wasn't sure about how far Cain would-go.

"We fought…And then eventually he ran-out of the place with his tail between his legs terrified-for his life…He won't be coming back anytime soon I promise-ya." Cain told-them, confidently.

"And what's the house like?!" Moira asked-her Husband.

"Trashed…But, a days work should sort-it." Cain replied.

"You can stay here tonight if ya like." Chas kindly offered.

"Yeah we will…Cheers Sis." Cain said.

"But what about me?! Am I welcome here?!" Holly asked, feeling guilty for all of the mayhem that she had caused.

"That's upto Chas. But I certainly don't want-to talk-to you right-now…" Moira said, before turning-her attention towards Cain.

"Why don't you come and help-me behind the bar for the evening love?! That way you can give your Mum and Cain some space and I can keep-an eye on ya." Chas told-her, gently.

"Right, you can quit the hard-man act now…Where are you hurt?!" Moira asked, worried about her Husband.

"I told-you I'm fine." Cain replied.

"No you are not! Come-on, come and sit-down." Moira said, helping-him over-to the sofa as she cuddled-upto his side. "Thank You, for doing that for Holly." She told-him incredibly gratefully.

"What else could I do Moira?! You were tied-up and so was Holly. I had-to do something or it would have been one-of you who took the beating instead-of me. And I'm not sure I could have stomached seeing you get hurt." Cain told Moira, truthfully.

"And you're sure there's not gonna be any come-back to all of this?!" Moira asked-him.

"I'm 100% Sure." Cain replied.

"Okay, well thank-you…Again. I dunno what I would have done without-you." Moria said. "But what am I gonna do about Holly?! I can't sugar-coat her life forever Cain…She's gonna have-to learn to deal with bad-stuff at some-point!" Moira worried.

"What about rehab?!" Cain asked.

"But rehab has to be her decision…And still, I'm not even sure that rehab would work…She just keeps-on going back-to it regardless of the help she gets." Moira cried-to-her Husband.

"Well the only other thing to do is to keep her at home. Where she can be monitored 24/7." Cain said, as Moira cried. "Hey come-here." Cain said, as Moira hugged-him.

"Ow!" He called-out, his ribs were especially painful.

"Awh I'm Sorry. Come-on, let's get you cleaned-up." Moira said.

Out-behind the bar, Holly served her last-customer before walking-over-to Chas.

"Chas…" Holly trailed-off.

"Yeah?!" Chas asked.

"Thank-You…For not shouting-at me or being mad-at me when everyone else-is." Holly told-her, gratefully.

"That's okay Holly…But you've gotta pull-yourself together ya know?! 'Cos there's only so-much more that your Mum can take." Chas warned-her.

"Will ya help me?! Will ya help-me get better?!" Holly asked-her, desperately.

"I will help-ya Holly, but you've got to prove-to me that you're determined-to change first. You can work here for a few-weeks, see how ya get-on…And if it goes well, then maybe we could keep you on hey?!" Chas told-her, wanting-to give the poor-girl a little-bit-of hope.

 **Please-Review!**

 **There's still plenty more to come…**

 **Coming-Up Next…**

 _\- As Cain recovers from his injuries, an unwanted Face turns-up._

 _\- And Can Holly Prove Herself To Chas?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So Sorry for the long delay guys! So I thought I'd move this fic on a couple-of weeks, and have a certain character enter the village who is gonna stir up plenty of trouble!**

A couple-of weeks later and Cain and Moira walked-into the Woolpack, where Chas was stood behind the bar. It was still the morning so it was fairly quiet, meaning that Holly didn't start until later-on that afternoon.

"Hey you two, this is early, even for you!" Chas chuckled.

"We're not here for a drink. I want-to know how Holly is doing working here?!" Moira asked, desperately hoping that her Daughter was doing well and was avoiding the drugs.

"Yeah she's doing great, friendly to customers and all that…" Chas trailed-off.

"But?!" Cain asked, expecting there to be one.

"There are no buts. That's it." Chas replied, honestly.

"So she hasn't mysteriously asked-to leave early or disappeared-off at any point?!" Moira asked Chas, suspiciously.

"No not once, infact, she's doing so well, I may well keep-her on." Chas said with a happy smile.

"Wow…Okay Then…Great." Moira said, with a smile slowly spreading across her face as she spoke.

"Anyway, how are you both?! Recovered from your fight the other week brother?!" Chas asked.

"You know me Sis, not much can keep me out-of action." Cain replied.

"Well I'm glad." Chas replied just as Cain's phone began-to ring.

"Hello…" He said as he answered-the phone.

"Is that Cain?!"

"Yeah who is this?!" Cain asked.

"Well I'm at the garage and no-one is here…"

"So you're a customer. Right, can I take your name?!" Cain asked.

"Well why don't ya come to the garage first."

"Ugh…Fine, I'm on my way now." Cain replied before hanging-up the phone.

"Who was that?!" Moira asked.

"Some frustrating customer, sorry I'm gonna have to go. Cya Later Sis." Cain said, before turning-to Moira and pecking her on the lips. "Cya in a bit."

Meanwhile, Adam had just bumped-into Holly at the bus-stop.

"Hey you, where are you off too?!" Adam asked-her, curiously.

"Just into town." Holly replied.

"Are you sure about that?!" Adam asked, knowing fully-well what his Sister could-be like sometimes.

"Yes I'm sure…Why won't you trust-me?!" Holly asked, a little-bit annoyed.

"Do I really need-to answer that?!" Adam replied.

"Look, if ya must-know when I'm going-into town to book a posh-restaurant for Mum and Cain…They have been so great with all of this and I think they deserve a night-out alone together…But you can't tell them okay?! It's meant-to be a surprise." Holly told her brother, truthfully.

"Awh Hols, ya little-softy. I'll tell ya what, I'll come with ya. Brother-Sister, Trip-Out Hey?!" Adam said with a cheeky-smile as he put an arm around his Sister.

"Yeah Sure. Go-On Then." Holly said, happy that she was getting to please her Mum & Cain aswell as getting-to spend the day with her brother.

Cain had now just arrived-at the garage, but the woman who had clearly phoned-to had her back-to him.

"Oy, what can I do for ya then?!" Cain asked-her, in typical Cain language 'cos this woman had already annoyed-him over-the-phone.

"Alright there Cain?!" The woman replied-as she turned-around to face the man.

Cain's eyes widened-in pure-shock. "Mum?!" He exclaimed, amazed that she was here, but not in a good way. "What the heck are ya doing here?!"

"Thought it was about time we had a catch-up?!" Faith replied. Faith Dingle.

"A catch-up?! Why on earth would I want-to catch-up with you of all people?!" Cain asked, as if he was disgusted just to be in his Mother's presence.

"Owh so ya haven't missed-me then?! Anyway, if you must know, there's something that I need-to tell-ya…But not here…I need-to tell you and Chas…Together." Faith told-him.

"Not a chance. Chas is fragile enough at the moment without you messing-her-up even further. So you'll tell-me first thank-you very much." Cain told-her, firmly.

Just then, Moira approached the garage. Cain sighed-as he spotted-his Wife walking towards them both. He didn't know whether to be relieved-or even more stressed than he already was. Meeting his waste-of space of a Mother was something that Cain had hoped Moira would never have to experience.

"Guess who forgot their lunch…Again?!" Moira teased him, handing Cain his lunchbox before kissing-him on the cheek.

"Who's this then…Your latest bit of stuff?!" Faith asked her Son.

"Shut-Up." Cain replied, fed-up with his Mother already.

"Cain!" Moira exclaimed, thinking that this Lady was a customer. Little did she know…

"Ooo Cain Dingle, that's no way to speak-to your Mother…" Faith told-him, purposely letting the cat-out-of the bag.

"Your **Mother**?!" Moira exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes…Unfortunately…" Cain trailed-off.

"I don't deserve to be treated like this!" Faith said.

"Urh…Yes ya do!" Cain replied-to her, angrily.

"I'm gonna go and find your Sister." Faith replied.

Cain grabbed his Mother by the arm and yanked her close-to him. "I swear-if you hurt Chas I'm gonna knock you into next week." Cain threatened-her behind gritted-teeth before letting-her go as she wandered-off.

As soon as Faith was far-enough-away, Cain turned-around and punched the garage-wall as hard-as he could.

"Cain! Calm-Down!" Moira said, not quite sure why Cain was so wound-up. She knew that his up-bringing had been rough as a child, and she knew that he didn't particularly like his Mother, but she didn't realise that it was this bad.

"How I can calm-down when she's back in the village?!" Cain seethed, his hands were shaking he was so angry.

"Cain…" Moira said, trying-to gain eye-contact with him as she took-him by the hands and gently pulled him in closer until he looked-at her. "Talk to me." She told-him softly.

"Not here." Cain replied, simply.

A short while later and Holly was back from her trip-out with Adam, excitably waiting for her Mum and Cain to come home so she could surprise them.

As they walked through the door, Holly smiled. "Hey you two." She said, happily.

"Hey Darlin', just give-us 5 Minutes will ya?! Something's kicked-off." Moira said with a heavy sigh.

"Owh…Well is everyone okay?!" Holly asked, concerned.

"We will be." Moira replied.

"Okay, well, I'll just be upstairs, give me a shout when I can come-down." Holly said, before heading-off upstairs.

Cain was stood with his hands against the sink as he looked-down. He couldn't believe his Mother was back-in town. But he wasn't gonna let-her wreck everything again, not this time.

Moira wandered over-to Cain, hoping that if she chatted-to him she'd get more of a sense about where his head was at right-now…She hugged-him from behind, resting her head on his back, in-between his shoulders.

"Are you gonna talk-to me?!" She asked-him softly.

Cain sighed, before moving and sitting-down-at the kitchen table. "My Mum…She's…Well she's the most messed-up out-of all of us…" He trailed-off.

"Okay…And…" Moira said, encouraging-him to continue as she sat-down next-to him.

"When I was a kid…Before she left…She knew what Shadrach was doing-to me…She knew how much he was hurting-me…Yet still she just walked-out, leaving-me with that drunken waste-of space." Cain sighed.

"Okay…But that's not enough-to upset you this much…" Moira said, knowing-her Husband well.

"I know…She was just an idiot Moira…Still is by the looks-of things. She just messes with my head that's all." Cain replied-to his Wife.

"Listen, you've got me now…Just don't let her get to you…If she comes-near-you just ignore her." Moira said.

"Yeah well that's easier said than done…" Cain said.

"I guess-so…Anyway, why dya think she wanted-to talk-to you and Chas?!" Moira asked.

"Heaven knows…Probably to drop another bombshell on our lives…But whatever it is, if she messes with Chas' head, I won't be held responsible for my actions." Cain said.

"Hey come-on, you don't mean that…I mean, whatever she's done…She's still your Mother right?!" Moira questioned, concerned for her Husband.

"No she's not…I mean, biologically she is…Unfortunately…But apart from that…She's not my Mum…She's just the woman who wrecked-my life…" Cain said.

"Cain, stop letting her get you down. You'll get through this, I promise…We will…Together." Moira said, leaning-over and kissing him on the lips.

Just then, Holly came back downstairs.

"Sorry I tried to wait, but...Sorry, I've interrupted something haven't I?!" Holly asked, feeling-bad.

"No, not at all Sweetheart...Anyway, what was it that you wanted-to tell-us when we came-in?!" Moira asked-her.

"Well I went into town today...And I booked a dead posh restaurant for the two of you, for tonight...I thought you deserved a decent night-out after everything that I've put you through. Owh, and I'm paying." Holly told them both, happily.

"Awh well thank you! You didn't have to do that." Moira told-her, extremely grateful for her Daughter's kind gesture.

"Yeah ya really didn't." Cain said, moodily.

"Cain." Moira warned-him.

"Sorry...I mean, thanks." Cain said with a fake-smile.

"It's not a problem." Holly replied, before disappearing off upstairs once-again.

"Cain, I know having your Mum back-in town again has hit you hard...But please don't take-it out on my Daughter?!" Moira told-him, softly, but firmly all the same.

"I'm sorry, look, dya reckon Holly would mind if we went another night?!" Cain asked.

"Awh come-on Cain, let's go tonight. Ya never know, it might cheer you up a bit." Moira replied.

"Alright then. But only for you." Cain said, rather-sweetly.

"Well I don't want-ya to do it only for me if you're just gonna be a grumpy old toad all evening!" Moira exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. You're right, let's go...Because **You** are far more important than my waste-of space Mother." Cain replied.

"Come Here." Moira said, hugging-him closely.


End file.
